Albus Severus and the Scrolls of Prophecy
by BlueHarvest
Summary: Albus Severus Potter enters his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and throughout the year strong, binding friendships are built and fierce rivalries are developed, while all the while unknown dark forces are enacting an age old plan


**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter ;)**

**_Chapter One  
Sethos and Nazar_**

Lightning illuminated the foreboding purple sky that looked over the dark, dingy street below. Its electrical forks broke through the black clouds and streaked towards the closest target to strike an impending doom upon it. The gushing, whistling wind left the area disturbed, unsettled and death-assured if one chose to venture here. The thunder rumbled aggressively and warningly but the rain sprinkled down lightly and calmly ... too calmly.

The once peaceful cul-de-sac street of Little Timbleshire was now an abandoned wasteland. Where there were once lovely, sweeping green lawns were now small but wild forests. Where there were once beautiful well-kept suburban homes, there were now dilapidated, broken down and creepy looking ruins. Where there were once poles that provided beacons of light during dusk had now burned out. It was now a street of nothingness and only home to the wild creatures that would view this place as paradise.

What had happened and why this street and the few surrounding ones had been long abandoned was a mystery – but it had happened precisely nineteen years ago and ever since then not a single human being had resided here and instead it was surrounded by large fence with "no entry" signs planted all over them.

Aside from the few wild reptiles and mammals that roamed the street there had been no sign of life.

Until tonight.

A dark, hooded and shadowy figure garbed in dark green robes appeared suddenly in the middle of the cul-de-sac with a trail of light green smoke drifting lazily away from the figure. The hooded figure briefly took in its surroundings before reaching into its robes and pulling out a wand.

Raising the wand high up in the air towards the stormy sky it let out a crack like a firework and a stream of orange sparks filled the sky.

A few moments shortly thereafter the thunder clapped explosively and the lightning cracked through the purple sky hitting a nearby oak tree and engulfing it in flames. The black smoke from the burning oak drifted high up into the sky and then a funnel of it came streaming down towards the cul-de-sac, the smoke slowly dissipated and revealed the form of a shorter black cloaked individual with gleaming chain armour.

'My Lord Sethos it is an honour to be standing within your presence again,' said the green robed figure, bowing to the black cloaked figure it called "Sethos".

'You may dispense with the pleasantries Nazar,' Sethos replied in a croaky voice, 'I only imagine you summoned me here because progress has been made?'

Nazar gave a swift nod 'Yes, indeed my Lord, my contact has confirmed that the catacombs still reside under the Hogwarts establishment.'

'Exc-el-lent!' Sethos spluttered in excitement, 'when can we begin our excavation?'

'One vital element remains,' Nazar replied seriously, 'we need to find one of the two survivors of the Notolla to do the excavation alone as Hogwarts is vastly populated all year round – it _must _be covert – suspicion must be diverted, we would use you my Lord if only you weren't so sick.'

'I don't recall you mentioning the other two sur-viv-ors...' Sethos coughed, 'who are they?'

'One of them is called Orpheus but he is a defector and an enemy, but we could force him if we managed to find him but he is very well hidden,' Nazar explained coldly, 'the other is Vera the Condemned a loyal fanatic who will be far easier to find ... my contact estimates one year at the most.'

'That is perfectly acceptable Nazar,' Sethos croaked softly, 'we have we waited this long so another year wouldn't hurt - - your contact is fully reliable and loyal I hope?'

'Yes my Lord ... but understand that my contact is our last hope to revive the Notolla the first of the Magical.'

'This is wonderful progress Nazar,' Sethos replied excitedly, 'for far too long have the Notolla lay dormant. Turned on by our own wizard brothers and sisters and almost extinct because of their betrayal and the Muggle insurgence. But soon ... very soon ... the Notolla race will be revived and we will take back what was rightfully ours.'

'At last we will reveal our existence to the Wizarding World,' Nazar said proudly, 'at last we will have revenge, destroy the Muggle race and bring back order to our magical brethren.'

'Go now and help conduct the search for this _Vera _and do not sum-mon me ag-ain until you have found her,' Sethos coughed waving his hand dismissively.

Nazar gave a short bow before bursting into green smoke and fading away while Sethos also disintegrated into black smoke and drifted back up into the stormy heavens.

**A/N: **Hi this isn't my first attempt at a fan fic but its my first time posting one. Anyway this is a little idea I've had swimming around in my head for a while, I've always found the idea of writing about the next-gen characters really interesting and I've read some really good ones so I thought I'd try my hand at it as well, anyway this chapter is quite short and ambiguous but that's sort of the idea (just a little teaser of sorts) I'm going for and introduces two characters who are going to be really important later on if I'm to continue working on it. Anyway tell me what you think and I love me some constructive criticism so don't hold back :D


End file.
